M&Ms
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Just a little something for Halloween. MattMohinder.


M&Ms

"I love these," Molly said, popping more candy into her mouth. The angel wings on her back were slightly bent from a night of being around a crowd of children her age. It wasn't as bad as the devil horns that poked out of Matt's hair or the tail that would slap the nearest person if he turned too fast.

"I thought I said only a couple," Matt replied, poking her with his red and black pitchfork.

"You did," Molly answered, "That was a couple of Skittles and before that was a couple of Gummy Bears."

"Ha ha," Matt laughed, snatching a red Skittle from her open palm. She yelled in protest, but he popped it in his mouth before she could grab it back.

The halo poised atop her head was slightly crooked, Matt let out a laugh and thought, _Probably from her own horns,_ and was glad that their powers were not reversed. He laid down next to her on the floor on his stomach, propping his elbows up to support his head on his hands. She continually had to slap him away as he tried to grab for more of her candy.

They both looked up when the lock giggled and the door squeaked open. Mohinder came through, keys jangling in one hand and briefcase in the other.

"Mohinder!" Molly called, jumping to her satin shoe covered feet. He barely had a chance to drop his case as she bound into his arms with such force it almost knocked him back out into the hallway. Matt swiped another Skittle before pushing himself to his knees.

"How do I look?" Molly asked, pushing slightly out of Mohinder's chest, but not his hold. He held her out so he could look at her from foot to halo.

"An angel? That's quite a stretch," Mohinder commented. Matt laughed over Molly's "Hey!"

"And the devil, I presume," Mohinder said to Matt, who nodded. "Much closer than Molly's."

"Ha, ha," Matt gave a sarcastic laugh, he turned back to Molly, beginning to take off his costume. "I told you should have been a doctor."

"Or a cop," Mohinder added, placing Molly on the floor while giving Matt a mirthful look. Molly ran back to Matt to give him a light slap on his shoulder for his previous comment and, for what he suspected, stealing another piece of her haul.

Matt watched Mohinder close the door and place his keys on the kitchen counter, just like he did every night. He kicked the briefcase under the coat rack. Matt could almost feel his pupils widen as Mohinder unzipped his jacket. He pulled his arms out, taking no notice of the eyes that were so intently focused on him.

Matt looked away, clearing his throat, "How was your day?"

"Good, the Company seems eager to have me onboard, which makes me slightly nervous," Mohinder said, taking down a coffee cup and putting the kettle on the stove. "Would you like some?"

"Yeah," Matt said in a gruff voice.

"Just like us," Molly said all of the sudden. Both Matt and Mohinder looked over to her. She had put most of her pile of candy back into her black and orange bag. But stuffed into her little hand was a yellow bag of peanut M&Ms. She held a blue one in between the fingers of her other hand. She turned to show it to Matt. "See?"

Matt looked at the faint, white M&M logo, "Yeah, just like us."

"Do you want some candy, Mohinder?" Molly asked, holding out the half-eaten bag of Skittles. He walked over, handing Matt a steaming cup of tea.

"No, and you shouldn't be eating it either," Mohinder said, tugging the bag out of her hand. "It's late."

"Matt," Molly turned to him, eyes pleading, "can I please stay up? Please?"

He smiled at her and caught the look on Mohinder's face, reading to argue, but made gave him a raised eyebrow. Molly turned on him also, giving him almost the exact same look as Matt. Mohinder rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but no more candy," Mohinder answered, trying to sound reluctant. Secretly he loved the nights when the three of them would sit on the couch watching old episodes of Looney Tunes.

"Go change out of your costume, honey," Matt said, patting her on the back as she went off to her room to put on her pajamas. Setting his cup on the coffee table Matt pushed himself to his feet, Mohinder reaching out to steady him.

"Thanks," Matt said once he was standing steadfast. "So, how was your day really?"

"Terrifying, the virus is spreading more rapidly then I could ever have anticipated. But the good news is once someone has been treated it is highly unlikely that they will be at risk of contracting it again."

Matt listened intently as he gathered Molly's candy filled bag and placed it on top of one of the bookshelves where she would not be able to reach it. But the bag of M&Ms still remained in Mohinder's grasp. He looked down at the crumpled bag.

_I never thought about it before_, Matt heard Mohinder think.

"Thought about what?" Matt asked, blowing on his tea.

"That's cheating," Mohinder replied, not looking up from the bag.

"That's not answering," Matt retorted. He took a step closer to see what Mohinder was looking at. "M&Ms?"

"Our names, they all start with the same letter," he reached in and pulled out a brown candy and held up the letters for Matt to see. "Just like M&Ms."

Matt snatched it from the other man's grip and popped it into his mouth, "You two think too much." He paused, raising his eyebrows. "Seriously."

He was walking past Mohinder to the couch when he felt a halting tug on his arm. He stopped, turning slightly to look back at Mohinder. The man suddenly had a very serious look on his face and Matt wondered what could possibly be wrong. He tried to read thoughts, but they were so jumbled around he couldn't make out one from another. It startled him, usually Mohinder's mind was clear, set on one particular idea.

"I'm very glad you're here, Matt," Mohinder said, looking Matt directly in the eyes. A soft tremor spilled down his spine, something Matt contributed to a sudden draft coming from the cold autumn outside.

An arm came around his shoulders, pulling him closer to Mohinder's heat. At first he was unsure of what to do, eventually deciding to put both hands on the man's back, just underneath his shoulder blades.

"I'm glad you're back," Matt admitted. He could almost feel the smile against his skin or the breath of it ghosting across the hairs of his neck. His own grin could not help but form.

Mohinder moved away from him, a hand following up Matt's back, resting it just below the nape of his neck. Matt was smiling until he saw the completely serious look fall across the scientists face. He was about to ask what was wrong when the answer popped in his head.

He felt lips graze across his own and smelled a musk he couldn't quite place. They pressed together, the hand on the back of Matt's head keeping him still as the lips pressed against his lips. A rush of heat and cold simultaneously went over Matt, causing him to blush and shiver. He moved a hand on Mohinder's hip while the other made nervous fidgeting motions against his back.

Mohinder slipped his tongue across Matt's lips, which opened and pushed against the geneticist's mouth. Mohinder tasted like apples and caramel and Matt could guess what he'd had for lunch that afternoon.

"Mohinder, can I help you-" Molly was saying as she walked back into the room. The two men jumped apart. She stared at them with wide eyes. The look of shock faded into a devious smirk.

"I knew it!" she said, giving it the distinct sound of an accusation. "Mrs. Weatherby downstairs owes me ten bucks."

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews!!


End file.
